


I know that look

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal/Dreamwidth slashthedrabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know that look

There it was, that look. I know that look. It never bodes well to ignore it. Looking at my watch it is only two in the afternoon. And here he was already thinking of finding a quiet spot, away from the crew, and other mate to see if he can get what he has in mind.

But we can’t. We’re surrounded by people, giving orders, telling us to repeat the last bit for the sound was off.

With a sigh, I take my place next to him and mumble, soon, then we put on our fake smiles and start over.


End file.
